Talk:Stickers
Can we put screen shots of stickers in this article or is there a licensing issue? Housten 12:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) the gotcha one is from patric fate. alphabet is there any bit of code that auto alphebetizes tables? looks like this is supposed to be alphebet, but it takes FOREVER to put them in order. :Because I know a lot of HTML, I can tell you that there is no code. However, there are certain codes that can be used, however these are external to the wiki. 22:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, as I rewritten the page I made them in an alphabetical order and seperated the themes from another... 20:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::The My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Names page has a table with sortable columns. It uses class="wikitable sortable" Maybe that will work for you? 20:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm surprised you didn't think of that Ajraddatz; I personally revamped the whole Loop article into a chart style quite a while ago (its history shows 11th May). The Reckling Stickers An anonymous user has edited The Reckling to say that a Hockey Player 6 sticker is returned for a 'Gimme a Sticker' This page indicates that both the Meca One and Hockey Player 6 sticker will be returned for a 'Gimme a Sticker' message. So which is it? 16:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :it is ONLY the mecha one sticker. i just tested 2 times, mecha one both times Huh? First I edited the passenger plane sticker without logging in to say: "or, trade 1 Red Lego Brick on Dusty`s page." It didn`t work. Then I logged in and it still didn`t work. Why won`t it link to the page for Dusty? --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 03:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you were pressing preview instead? I've added it anyways. The gigantic BIONICLE section annoys me.... I would suggest splitting the section up into BIO Code Stickers, Bara Magna Stickers, Mahri Nui Stickers and Old Bionicle Stickers... does anyone agree with that? Perhaps even further, like the Mahri Nui section into Barraki and Toa Mahri?- 17:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :The Wiki is about MLN, not BIONICLE. Most LEGO fans know what BIONICLE is, however I'm afraid that if you break down into BIONICLE tribes, many people will get lost. You could split up the section into BIONICLE characters/Networkers and other BIO Stickers. 17:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::... Good point. I actually had to go and look up what the Toa Mahri were called, anywho. But... I still say the section is too long.... what if the stuff was split up based on "how to get it" requirements? Like, for example, the Dekar, Mask of Light, Krana, Sarda and Protocairn stickers under a "Kanoka Disk Code" section, and there would also be a "Trade for Thornax" section, a "BIO Codes from 2009" section, a "from Whenua" section and an "other sources section? The length of the thingykebob just annoys me terribly... if we are making this thing for MLN n00bs, perhaps then we should split up the stickers by rank and character, instead of by theme, then? Because the theme thing isn't terribly helpful... at least I don't find it to be so... and MLN's XML sorting of the stickers is even worse!!!! The saddest thing is that I am such a nerd that I am correcting Lego about information on their own product.... lol.- 17:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, it's fine. Just check the amount of errors there is on the mail system, and their glitches. Anyway, maybe we should arrange the Stickers like the Loop page? ::::OK, done! Now, thanks to that, it is quite visible that almost all of the stickers have white boxes around them... due to the fact that they were not saved with transparent backgrounds.... I hope that you could enlist some help... I've posted a link to the XML on my userpage... Yay! Time for some really fun editing of stuff!!!!!!! Too bad that I`m in university and that I won`t have much time to do this stuff.... Sad face. - 22:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... What's going on in the Bionicle Sticker section?!?!? What's with all the new links? Why!?!? - 14:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) They're making pages for each of the stickers 12:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep and it's crazy.-- 12:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I agree :P It's a good project to have. Please lend your voice in our new forum, Forum:Sticker Pages Correction At least one sticker says "Obtained by winning the Inferno Speed Challenge".It is really called the Speed Inferno Challenge.Could someone fix this?Not that it matters really.-- 19:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Fixing-- 19:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC)